Beacon's Designated Drunk
by Thebluebuffalo
Summary: Beacon is an academy that has housed many students from all over and with so many different personalities that it seems to have had a jack of trades. And among one of the so called 'different' lies Aster Elm. A young talent who just merely wants to get drunk on every off chance that he gets. And it just so happens that he has pegged beacon to be his new residence.
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of An Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon's Designated Drunk<strong>

**Chapter One: ****The Start Of An Adventure**

**(Aster's POV)**

I awoke to the flutter of red flower petals brushing my face. Although this would surprise some it did not me as it is a custom for my family to do so. It is somewhat of a good luck charm of the Elm family for any coming challenges in life. For instance tomorrow is the day that I finally enroll in Beacon Academy. One of the most prestigious schools set on teaching those who are willing to learn how to slay the creatures that have plagued the world with fear Known as the Grimm. Beings with no soul, no emotion, and most surely no mercy

"Wake up brother!" Yelled Iris my little sister who is two years younger than me. "Mom has already made breakfast and she said to hurry before the food gets cold." From the sound of her voice she was yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright alright, just give me a sec to change and I will be downstairs shortly."

Pulling myself out of bed I scan my room with my eyes taking in every single detail. It is a small room. Probably not even spacious enough to hold more than ten people. A small square like room with only the needed furniture. With a simple medium-sized bed, a thirty-six inch TV atop a stand, a black leather couch, and two tall brown dressers. As for the color of the room the walls are painted with a dark coat of navy blue as well as the ceiling. The floor is covered with a black carpet that was recently vacuumed.

Slowly walking toward one of the dressers I pull out one of the drawers to show many blank white and black t-shirts and I grab a single white one and replace it with the old shirt I use as pajamas. Then I shift through the drawers taking out many different clothes until I had formed a full outfit for myself. Consisting of the white t-shirt overlaid with a white button up. A black vest and a black tie. Followed by black slacks held up with a white belt. Then to cover the feet I had put on some white socks and a regular pair of black converse.

I turned my head and looked at the mirror I had placed on top of the dresser. It showed my face perfectly as there was not a single crack in the mirror. I had a pale complexion because the majority of my combat training is set inside in our special training room my father Narcisssus had payed a large sum of money to have built. As for my other features I have jet black hair with a section of it being a bright lavender. Other than that I have golden eyes and a small scar that goes through my left eyebrow. I stared more closely at the mirror and realized that I grew slightly taller, I would have to say that I would have to be about 6' 7".

Heading for the door I pick up my black messenger bag and strap it over my shoulder and walk out of my room which leads to a short corridor and passed by two other rooms before I had descended from the staircase. Then I eventually found myself in the kitchen where my mother, Gardenia was flipping chocolate chip pancakes on a pan. She about a head shorter than me in height and had black hair that fell passed her shoulders and she was wearing black t-shirt with the family emblem of a tree and its roots spiraling outwards. She was also wearing white jeans and a pair of black slippers.

"Hey mom." I said. "Where did you put my plate?"

Turning in a quick motion she gave me a sharp glare before she responded. She had the exact same golden eyes that I have.

"You better not get into anything crazy today. I don't want to see you behind bars the day before your first day at beacon."

"Hey! It was just that one time and it was because I had a bit too much to drink."

"Saying 'a bit too much' is an understatement. If the police weren't there when they were you could have seriously hurt someone and it's not like your just some normal kid you're a hunter-in-training for Monty's sake."

Rolling my eyes I grab the nearest already made plate and seated myself in the dinning room. It was a simple breakfast including a few pancakes, scrambled eggs, and some pieces of bacon. It was as good as it could be as it was scarfed down and only half enjoyed.

Standing back up from my seat I pick up my plate to dispose the small crumbles that survived on the surface into the trash bin. I then place the plate into the sink along with its utensils and rinsed them off before I left them. Then I grabbed a cold water bottle from the refrigerator and made my way towards the door. And I would have gone out quicker if I were only not stopped by my mother.

"Promise me that you won't get into any trouble"

Sighing as I pulled my hand off of the door handle I faced my mother with a serious and stoic expression. Then I pulled up one hame with my palm facing her and said "I solemnly swear that NO trouble will come to me."

Giving a small giggle my mom signaled for my leave and I simply followed the order and opened the door. Letting in a strong wind that blew through my hair and upon my skin making a chill go down my spine which made me flinch since I was too used to the warmth of the house.

As the coldness subsided while I became accustomed to the temperature I took my first steps outside which lead from the porch to the stairs and then to the sidewalk. I looked back to the door frame seeing my mother waving to me and I replied in kind before I began to walk with the thoughts of taking on the town and of how I will avoid any coming trouble. Because unfortunately for me, trouble is the one thing that always finds me.

* * *

><p>After falling to the ground I glance up to the doors in which I was thrown from and see an angered face of some middle-aged man whose name escaped me. He's probably mad because he was beat in a drinking contest by a seventeen year-old kid. Heck I would too if I were to lose to someone about half my age in drinking. It had to have hurt his pride a little and now he is trying to get back at me through a tough beating. Sadly for him he does not know that his victim not only can beat him in drinking but also fighting as close-combat is my specialty. But it's not his fault that he just unknowingly started a fight with a hunter-in-training. But it is fault for underestimating his opponent and I could see he was as he let out a cocky grin making me believe that he thinks that I am only a child who could never know a thing about fighting. That was where he made his first mistake. The second was when he delivered the first which in my opinion is as much as a disadvantage as it is an advantage. It was good to witness his shocked face as he watched me do a quick spin to get myself back to my feet while tripping in the process. Sluggishly I turn around and begin my somewhat decent stride to my next destination while laughing at the now flustered and fallen man.<p>

I pass many stores searching for just the right one to appease my appetite for entertainment.

Clothing store? No.

Ice cream shop? No.

Jewelry store? No.

An ominous group of cliché gangsters walking down an alleyway? Do I even have to answer.

Looking at them more closely I saw that the one leading the group was very tall and wore a white tail coat with black pants and shoes with a black bowler hat on his head. He had medium length orange hair with a large bang over the right side of his face. He also had a cane on hand as he walked.

As for the people he was leading they pretty much looked the same. Same black suit. Same black hat. And same red tie and glasses. The only differences they held were their contrasting facial hair.

Sneaking behind a row of trash cans albeit knocking a few over I begin to tail the suspicious group. Following them for two or three blocks and almost deemed it boring until they came to a halt in their motion in front of an ordinary dust shop. The sign atop it read 'From Dust Till Dawn' which told me it was a dust shop because of the name though I had to stare at it for two minutes so my eyes could focus more.

I watched from a distance as the group went into the shop with the cane guy going in first. Then grew closer as I stumbled toward the store's window to get a better view and what I saw was something that made my blood boil a little. Through the glass an old man behind a counter and the group that went inside were on the other side. And what made me angry was the fact of the action they were taking against the clerk. They were robbing him.

Turning my head away I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down before I went berserk and would have succeeded if only the window did not break letting two figures fall out. And in turn making shards of glass fall on me as well as being knocked into a wall by the force of the impact.

Picking up my head I look at the objects of my added frustrations and instead of seeing what I expected I saw a teenage girl clad in red and black clothes consisting of a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings. Wearing also black stockings and black boots with red trimmings. All accompanied by a crimson colored hood/cloak. As for her facial features she had somewhat a childish look with silver eyes and short black hair with red highlights matching her apparel. But the most eye-catching feature was that she was holding a weapon and not just any weapon. What she held in her arms was a deadly black and red scythe about twice her size.

I was about to speak to speak to her but I was interrupted before I could even utter one word. What interrupted me was the sound of footsteps on broken glass and I turned my head to see the cane guy and his little cronies looking at the both of us. Then with a flick of his head the cane guy sent his henchmen after us and they came one after another out of the store's door and came at us each with a bright red cleaver.

Standing back up I get into a ready fighting stance. Well, one that would fit my drunken state and I prepare myself to counter-attack. A counter-attack that never actually presented itself as the man who was charging me was flung in the opposite direction by a kick to the face by the girl with a scythe. I would have thanked her but she was already on her next target as she had a gun compartment in the scythe to zoom around picking off each henchmen that made so much as a step towards either her or me. It was quite the display and if I might she plowed through the guys within seconds. Really wish I had a bag of popcorn for the show.

As the last henchman fell to the ground the man with the cane stepped out of the store and glanced between the unconscious bodies and the two standing teens. He clicked his tongue before he spoke aloud.

"Well you lot were worth everything I spent, surely you were." The man took the cigar that was between his teeth and tossed it to the ground. He then flattened the fallen cigar with his cane.

"Well red, and seemingly drunk kid. Today has been quite the eventual evening. And despite the fact that we were having so much fun" The man pulls his up with the butt of the cane facing us and from it popped up a small scope indicating that the cane was no ordinary cane. It was also part gun. "Sadly for you this is where we part ways."

A large red blast erupted from his cane heading straight for the girl who was able block herself from it as she pulled her scythe in front of her to take the blast instead of her. Thus creating something like a smokescreen as the two forces met each other but quickly evaporated. Leaving the two of us to wonder where exactly the cane guy went.

Looking at the surrounding I saw that the man was climbing a conveniently placed ladder along the side of a nearby building and tapped the girl on the shoulder to show her what I found. She thanked and ran off with a scrunched up face probably because she could taste the amount of alcohol that I had in my system when I opened my mouth to talk to her.

Following slowly behind I began climbing the ladder myself. Rung after rung until I found myself at the top and immediately heard "End of the line red." Apparently the man with the cane had a lot of friends. And apparently he also had a friend who knew just when to pick him up on a freaking bullhead.

I was only just able to make out the small crystal that the man threw at the girl as a dust crystal and backed up a few more feet as I made the connection that he was probably going to shoot it with his cane which he did. Score one for my knowledge of clichés.

After smoke from the explosion dissipated, I saw that there stood a new figure next to the girl. She was a middle-aged woman. She had blonde hair that was tied into a bun at the back of her head and a long blonde curl going down the right side of her face. As for her apparel she was wearing a white suit with an exposed area around her chest and puffy sleeves near her wrists that extend to her hands. Followed by a black business skirt and a light brown-black stockings which led to black boots with brown heels. She also had a tattered black and purple cape that looked like it was cut into the shape of arrows.

The woman held up what looked like a riding crop and had intricate purple runes surrounding the front of it acting as a shield against the blast

Almost like magic the woman made purple beams shoot out From her crop that flew right into the flying ship pushing it a little. Then she somehow created a storm that rained razor sharp hail that plucked right into the bullhead.

It was then that a new figure appeared on the ship on the opened side and from the distance between us I could just faintly make out that she was wearing a red dress. Then I noticed that she just shot a huge fireball at the woman with the crop but luckily she dodged it. Though she was put right back into the fight as the woman on the bullhead created some fire in the form of circles underneath bot the teen and the woman with the riding crop. Thankfully the woman pulled the teen out of the way and performed a cart-wheel herself to escape the explosion. To make up for the explosion the woman with the crop made the shards of the broken debris and levitated them until a large deadly spear formed and was sent straight for the bullhead which only was just able to deflect the blow from causing to much damage. This caused the spear to break into three and fly around the air while the woman seemed to be waiting for the right moment to strike again. But before she could attack again the woman on the ship made a bunch of red runes cover her body and then sent the runes out wards that completely vaporized the flying debris spears into nothing more than ash.

Then the bullhead finally had the chance to escape and took it gladly. The teen compacted her scythe in into a more gun looking weapon and fired upon the woman on the ship but to no avail. And just like that the ship flew away.

Standing in defeat the woman with the crop was approached by the teen. "You must be a huntress, can I have your autograph?"

In response the woman grabbed her by the hood and began dragging her away from the scene and grabbed me by the collar along the way. And this had me thinking one thought 'why me too?'

* * *

><p>Walking into the barely lighted room I seated myself next to the scythe-wielding from earlier and awaited the coming scolding. While at the same time deal with the slight hangover I was having which was disappearing quickly thanks to the almighty healing power of aura. If there were no aura than I don't know how I would endure the pain of hangovers.<p>

Cycling around the table the woman with the crop was yelling at us for what had transpired and I basically ignored her as I purposely zone out only to be brought back to reality when the woman smacked the table with her crop.

"-but there is someone here that would like to meet you," moving to the side the woman allowed a man come into vision. He appeared to be young but was betrayed by the fact that he had a full set of grey hair leading me believe that he must be older than he looks. He stood not that taller than the woman and he wore black spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small purple shaped cross on it. He wears a black unzipped suit over a black-buttoned vest with a green shirt was also wearing black trouser shoes and dark-green pants.

I sat in my seat as I gazed at the man. Mainly because he is someone I actually knew out of the three before and he is the headmaster of the very school I was going to start attending tomorrow. Known as Professor Ozpin. Or headmaster Ozpin, whichever title you wish to use is fine. I just called him Ozpin and sometimes Ozzy on occasion.

"Ruby Rose and Aster Elm, mind telling me why you two were in that situation?"

I was the first to speak though not towards Ozpin but to Ruby. "Your last name's Rose? That's awesome, it has been way too long since I met another person outside of my family who has a name of a flower." In response to my sudden outburst Ruby started fidgeting a little before she replied. "Well it was the name given to me. Yours is more cool, I've never heard of someone with name like 'Aster'."

"You would have miss Rose but it was decided years ago that mister Elm would be taught at home instead of at a near combat school," said Ozpin. Who then placed a plate of cookies on the table and I went to grab one but was smacked away as the Ruby transformed into a cookie eating monster and devoured them all in nearly an instant.

"If you don't mind me asking, just where did you learn to fight like this?" Pulling up his scroll's screen to display the footage of her fighting the henchmen from before.

"I go to school at signal," she answered.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons known to man?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

"It's just that I have only seen such mastery of the scythe from one other. A dusty old Qrow."

"That's my uncle Qrow. He taught me everything I know. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm like uwaaah, yaaah," Ruby said while motioning her hands into karate chops.

"I can see," noted Ozpin.

"I just have a few more years at signal before I enroll in beacon. My sister is already going and I thought I might as well too because our parents always told us to help others and being a huntress would be just so much cooler and romantic ahhh ya know?"

I have no idea how she was able to fit all she said in a few seconds. I was only just able to comprehend it.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked Ruby.

"You're professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy."

'Obviously' I thought.

"And you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything," she replied.

"Well, alright."

I raised my hand towards Ruby. "Awesome! You're getting to go to beacon early. You're such a lucky kid I wish I admitted to beacon even if it was just a year earlier."

"Which reminds me," started Ozpin. "I have already informed your parents of today's incident. Your mother was really eager to speak with you so I told her that you were with me and she said will be here shortly."

And of course Ozpin can't even do me a solid and say I wasn't even there. Now my mom is going to kill me. Even more so since I promised that I would stay away from trouble. Man, it's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: *opens door slightly* I know that I haven't posted in quite a while just DONT HIT ME!<strong>

**Anyways I hope this new story will be good and that you will enjoy it. I have been thinking about writing this for a while now and finally decided to post it. And if you have any questions about the story or any suggestions please write it in a review or you can just pm me, whatever floats your boat.**

**By the way if you were wondering why Aster was not contributing at all in the fight is mainly because I haven't fully decided on his weapon yet. So far I have decided that I will have it to be focused on close-combat but beyond that I really don't know so if any of you want to post any ideas I will really appreciate it. **

**Well this has been Isaiah AKA Thebluebuffalo and I am signing off. **

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ride To Beacon

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon's Designated Drunk<strong>

**Chapter 2. The Ride To Beacon**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster's (POV)<strong>

After the talk with Ozpin I was told to stay and wait for my mother and of course I left the moment I was alone. Darting for the nearest exit so I would not have to witness the wrath of my mother again. Trust me when I say that the worst person to enrage is a mother. Especially when she is a veteran huntress.

"And exactly where is it do you think that you're going?" Spoke a voice from behind.

Identifying it as the sole person I did not want to run into I tried to run away but was stopped short by a tug on my collar. I would have been able to release myself if not for the woman's god-like strength.

"Hey mom. I was just about to look for you."

She gave me a disappointing glare as if she saw right through the lie I had placed right in front of her face.

"Fine I was on my way to the nearest exit to escape my monstrous mother."

Hearing this her glare subsided and what replaced it was a smile that for some reason seemed to send a chill up my spine. This could mean only one thing.

"Aster, I will personally see to your training."

Dammit! Now I'm going to be sent to beacon with broken bones. I really need to think before I speak.

Pulling my arm she led me through many corridors until we finally left the building and she continued to pull me until we reached her car. She waited till I got inside and sat in the front seat before she got in herself.

The ride that followed was silent and a tad bit awkward. Instead of trying to say anything I gazed through the window and watched as everything passed us. I did this for no real reason but mainly because I was bored and I think there might still be a remainder of my hangover. Since everything I saw outside seemed to blur and all that I could see was vivid colors. Yawning I take my attention away from the outside and lay my head against the seat and close my eyes. Then I let sleep take me and fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aster's POV)<strong>

After a long stern lecture when we arrived home I went right to getting a shower and pulled myself up the stairs leading to my room and thrown myself on my bed so I could go back to sleep and catch some more z's before I fly to beacon tomorrow.

I awoke earlier than expected but stood up despite the pleas my body was giving me and proceeded to getting dressed for the day. The clothing I had picked was similar to what I had worn yesterday except for a few differences. Such as how instead of a white and black color scheme this outfit was colored navy blue and black with various gold trimmings. There was also large gear cog overlapping my right shoulder and more cog like designs along the bottom of my shirt.

As I finished changing I went downstairs to eat breakfast which since my mother was still mad at me she only gave me a plate of toast. I shrugged when she handed me the food and ate it without a care and made my way towards the the door and said my goodbyes hoping that they were heard while grabbing a rectangular box off of the floor and pulled the strap around my neck. Proceeding through the door I could feel the cool breeze flow through my hair and brush my clothes seeping through the fabric and unto my skin. Shivering a little I head out of the house and walk to the ship that will be taking me to beacon. Along the way I saw the girl from last night who had used a scythe to fight the gang that was robbing the dust store. Next to her was a taller girl with bright yellow hair bordering on being golden. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves along with what seems to be golden gauntlets.

I thought of sneaking behind them to give them a scare but dismissed the idea and quickened my pace so I could catch up. Once I was within earshot I could hear them talking about what life at beacon will be like and how their first day will be like. Once I got close enough I tapped Ruby's shoulder to let her notice my presence which worked but also caused her to jump in fright and somehow fall into the other girl's arms.

"Hey Ruby, fancy meeting you here. Mind introducing me to your friend."

Catching her breath she got off the other girl who was now wearing a mischievous grin and jabbed Ruby on her side with her elbow lightly. "Well lookie here. My little sis is only just starting at beacon and already has a guy chasing after her." Pausing to look at me she eyed me from head to toe as if she was evaluating me. "And a hot one to boot. Hi, my name is Yang Xiao Long and I'm more than a friend, I'm her sister. Big sister in fact."

Before I could respond to her statement which I did not at all object with I was cut-off by Ruby who had punched Yang on the arm with a little too much force showing she was angry at her sister and from how red her face was I could tell that she was actually more embarrassed than she was angry.

"YANG! It's not like that. Remember when I told you about the dust robbery I helped stop last night? He's the guy I was talking about." Ruby yelled.

"Ahhh, the drunk guy right?" Yang said in recognition.

I glared at the two as apparently I have been labeled as 'the drunk guy' and though I like to take any chance that I can out of my busy training schedule to go to a bar. There are still times when I'm sober. Right now for instance. "I have a name you know. It's Aster Elm. And you Yang Xiao Long," in a flash I was right in front of her with her hand in mine. "You are like the great beautiful sunflower, you stand tall with all your beauty and shine so brightly that even I can feel the sun's shin-" Before I could finish I was smacked across the face by Yang who's expression was one of uncomfort.

"Geeze Yang do you have a problem with guys who are blunt or something. Or perhaps you're the kind of girl that prefers to be the blunt one. Am I correct?" Saying this only rewarded another smack from Yang.

Holding her sister back Ruby ushered some words to her sister to calm her down which was working because her red eyes were gone. Wait. When did she have red eyes I could have sworn she had lilac colored eyes when I saw her face.

Standing back to my feet I dashed forwards and was next to Ruby within seconds with both of my hands on her shoulders pulling her away. "Come little Rose you don't want to be seen on the streets with such a barbaric woman else you will be thought as some delinquent. Now lets embark on this journey together as the two fearless flowers Aster and Rose join in arms to take on beacon academy." Dodging yet another punch from Yang I took a few skips ahead of them. Maybe a little too much giddy. Checking back to the two girls I saw that they were now running after me with Yang taking the lead. Noticing the trouble I was now in I began running as well and though I wasn't exactly in the mood to run, at the moment I was motivated. Heck I already took two of Yang's hits and they hurt a lot. I could even tell that she was holding back but if she were to go full-throttle then I would likely end up in a hospital. Now that would be bad for reputation being to the hospital on the first day of school. Actually not even the first day since on the first day we will have to go through initiation so our combat prowess can be measured. And with this as my very first day at an actual school and not at home being taught by my parents I really want to have a good four years at beacon academy.

"Get back here and let me hit you!" Screamed Yang. Though I don't know why she put in the effort because it should be pretty obvious that I wouldn't just welcome a beating.

After a while of running I smiled as the entrance to the airship that will be holding the soon to be hunters and huntresses came into sight and I put the rest of my strength into jumping through the doorway. I slid along the floor and collided with some other kids who yelled at me when got off of the ground.

Hiding myself in the crowd I was able to ditch the two and I found a nice bench to sit on. I enjoyed being by myself and was in the middle of wondering about how lenient the staff of beacon are when someone sat next to me. It was a guy that wore regular clothing under a few parts of armor. He wore a black hoodie with the color of orange in the inside. Accompanied by blue jeans that are somewhat faded and have a few holes in them with a two thin brown belts. He also has black boots and brown fingerless gloves which are worn over red sleeves.

The kid had blonde hair and blue eyes which were almost unseeable to me as the kid had a plastic bag over his face.

"Are you okay dude? You look like you're about to faint." I said to the kid who glanced to me and took in one long breath before he responded. "I'm alright, just feeling a bit nauseous."

"I see. Well since we will be attending the same school together considering we pass the initiation I think some introductions are in order. My name is Aster Elm."

"Jaune Arc."

"Well it's nice to meet you but to start off our awesome friendship would you mind doing me a solid? Just keep a lookout for two girls, one with long blonde hair and the other with short black hair and red highlights. Actually just look for the blonde because she kind've wants to beat the crap out of me."

Jaune looked away and pointed in the direction of the other side of the ship. "You mean those two?"

In seconds I scanned the area he pointed to and found the exact two girls I was talking about. They were chatting about something though I was too far away to hear. So out of curiosity I made the decision to get closer. Saying bye to Jaune I got off the bench and headed for the two while thinking about how I should approach them. Last time resulted in getting smacked by Yang so now I will need to go about it differently. Unfortunately i fell into their line of sight and was immediately called over. I expected to get pummeled by a barrage of fists but nothing of the sort happened. In fact when I walked up Yang extended her arm for a handshake and held a very vibrant smile. "I believe we got up on the wrong foot. Hello, my name's Yang Xiao Long." Accepting the handshake I began to introduce myself once more. "Okay. My name is Aster El- ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW!" Crushing my hand with with hers she spoke in a very harsh voice and her smile dropped. "Listen here flower boy. Do not touch or even go near my little sister as well as me. If you do you can avoid getting some broken bones and if you don't. Well I will let you imagine what will happen."

She wouldn't let go of my hand so I would have to guess that she wants me to confirm with her that I won't do anything Ruby or Yang related. Growing annoyed I used my open hand to unlatch the case at my side. What popped out was a small bright pink. flower that I always keep on me at all times called a Damask Rose for its fragrance calms my mind. Out of surprise Yang loosened her grip when I offered it to her and I pulled away from her taking the flower with me. Placing the flower back in the case I faced the two again. "As much as I hate keeping my distance from two beautiful girls such as yourselves I would have make an exception if it keeps me from getting pulverized. Though I can't say for certain in the future." With a wink I began walking away and stopped once I remembered what I wanted ask Ruby. "Hey little Rose, last night did you happen to come upon a satchel? I dropped mine during the time between being at the bar and when we were being interrogated by the headmaster." In reply she started digging in a bag that was against the ship's window and took out what could only be my satchel. She threw it to me and I caught it with little effort. "Thanks," I said appreciative. "See ya later little Rose and her prickle bush. May we meet again under a more kind atmosphere." After that I finally made my leave and I chuckled as I could just her Yang's last comment. "Did he just refer to me as a prickle bush?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's been a while but here his the second chapter. I hope you enjoy and now I will get working on the next chapter of the forgotten god as well as fixing up the past chapters cause I know they could use a tweak. <strong>


End file.
